<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【爹昀】Puppy boy by TaiSui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662532">【爹昀】Puppy boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui'>TaiSui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48, 张若昀 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaiSui/pseuds/TaiSui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>【借用了吴京家的Big Daddy。】<br/>【外文全部来自于谷歌翻译，如有差错，请去找谷歌翻译理论。】</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【爹昀】Puppy boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【借用了吴京家的Big Daddy。】<br/>【外文全部来自于谷歌翻译，如有差错，请去找谷歌翻译理论。】</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七月，缅甸正值雨季，闷热潮湿，阴云密布。丛林密不透风，植物的呼吸作用带出水汽，一度使空气含水量过度饱和。<br/>
张若昀身上起了一些痱子，在颈部、肘窝、腹股沟这种褶皱处，红红的一片，汗水浸泡之下刺痒难耐。他脖子上拴着纯钢狗链，倚坐在钢筋焊成的狗笼里有一下没一下地挠着痒。狗笼不算大，半人高，钢筋上的环氧涂层快掉光了，锈渍斑斑，一蹭就留下一块棕黄污迹。目之所及，这块丛林深处的营地上到处都是这样的狗笼，里面关着的也都是像他一般的年轻男人。<br/>
营地中心伫立着数座简陋竹楼，营地边缘则停放着改装过的皮卡和小型货车，几条狼犬整日在营地中逡巡。据张若昀这几日的观察，竹楼中住着的是缅甸本地的缅族人，这个营地被他们称为“ခွေးခြံ”，张若昀听不懂，他在佣兵队中主要负责英语。营地三不五时来辆车，然后就会有一个狗笼被这些喂养他们的缅族人装上皮卡货厢跟着来人离开，半天或一天后皮卡回来，狗笼就空了。<br/>
——贩卖器官吗？<br/>
张若昀舔舔嘴角的伤口，盯着远处正在装车的狗笼。那里面关着的男人是个白种人，很年轻，像个学生，他从来到这儿就没停过折腾，听语言大概是个法国人，张若昀能听懂一星半点儿，全是骂人的话。刚才来了辆路虎，从上面下来两个壮硕的白人男性，那个法国人抓着狗笼大叫“Help me”，对方笑着跟他摆手，交给缅族人一叠钞票，法国人就被装上了皮卡。张若昀依靠他身上各种伤痕血迹作气息奄奄状，尽可能的隐藏自己，他不是白痴法国人，他不觉得这些花钱把他们买走的家伙是正义使者。<br/>
“你好……”<br/>
后方的狗笼传来蹩脚的中文，张若昀看过去，是斜后方一个娃娃脸的亚洲男孩，卷发，小眼睛，韩国人长相，戴一副破了片的眼镜。张若昀抬抬手算是打招呼了，对方一下激动起来，抓着狗笼眼睛都笑弯了。<br/>
“我……叫、叫崔宇植，안녕하세요（你好）！”<br/>
“我是、仰……仰光大学的学生！”<br/>
张若昀心里一动，朝崔宇植笑了笑——这男孩是学生，大概能听懂缅语。<br/>
“你好，我叫张若昀，是个佣兵。”<br/>
“哇！”崔宇植崇拜的望着张若昀，“너무 잘 생겼어요（好帅）!！”<br/>
“你一个学生，怎么被抓到这里来了？”<br/>
“我……我徒步，被抓。”<br/>
“听得懂缅语吗？ခွေးခြံ是什么意思？”<br/>
崔宇植当然听得懂缅语，他告诉张若昀，ခွေးခြံ的意思是“狗场”，关在笼子里的人被称为“狗奴”。张若昀询问他之前那些人被卖的时候缅族人与买家说了什么话，崔宇植中文不是很好，哼哧半天，说买家想要胖的。<br/>
“胖的？”<br/>
张若昀裹裹身上褴褛衣衫，把完好的皮肉都盖起来。他后悔接这个任务了，他原本可以去中东，那里才是他擅长的战场，但是这里的佣金更高，赚够这笔钱他就能改头换面回家了。当初年少轻狂，在大院里打枪还嫌不够，偷偷带着私房钱出国做劳什子佣兵。一起出来的朋友死了一个，另一个犯忌讳被通缉，仅剩他一人能回国。他想卤煮，想豌豆黄，想豆汁儿，想回家。<br/>
接下来的几天，张若昀时不时与崔宇植聊天，他发现这个男孩心态十分乐观，完全不担心自己的安危。<br/>
“学校会找我，不怕！”<br/>
崔宇植吃着缅族人给的糊状餐食，故作潇洒的样子把张若昀给逗笑了。<br/>
——如果有机会逃跑，就把这个小孩一起带走。<br/>
张若昀心想。<br/>
逃跑的机会难找，完成佣兵任务貌似也遥遥无期。张若昀身上的痱子好了又生，这期间有条蛇钻进他的狗笼，被他一把揪住打了三个结丢出去，崔宇植在一旁捧场地欢呼了一把。张若昀嚼着草茎洁齿，心情因崔宇植的欢呼好了不少。<br/>
这一日傍晚，营地里来了一辆ORV，车身宽大，像是军制。张若昀没由来的紧张起来，仿佛风雨欲来，果不其然，ORV上下来的人让他寒毛都立起来了！<br/>
那个被两个白人男性簇拥着的，身材高大健硕充满男性魅力的络腮胡，正是他此次任务的目标——Big Daddy（以下缩写为BD）。<br/>
BD是外号，他本名叫做Frank Anthony Grillo，是一支专门针对佣兵组织的美军特战队的队长，由于BD的领导，这支特战队在佣兵界臭名昭著，无数佣兵想要取BD的命，黑市上的价码加到堪称疯狂。钱帛动人心，张若昀也不例外，他需要这笔钱，他想回家。就他搜集的资料来看，之前追杀BD的人全部失败了。他不认为自己能成功，但总要试一试，成功则已，不成功也没关系，他生命力顽强思维优越，总会有办法全身而退的。<br/>
不过，被当地看似纯良的罂粟种植户坑一把卖到这里是他预料之外的，他没想到那么清纯漂亮的小姑娘，竟然会做出这种事。<br/>
况且他还救了她一命。<br/>
张若昀盯BD的眼神太露骨，BD一下车便锁定这道视线，径直望向张若昀，张若昀悚然一惊低下头，出了一身冷汗。<br/>
“昀！”崔宇植在后面小声叫道，“他在看你！”<br/>
张若昀当然知道BD在看他，那目光锥子似的，他感受不到才怪。他干脆闭上眼睛假寐，像受伤的动物般蜷缩着。锥子仍然在扎他，丝毫没有移开的意思。须臾，有人来到他的笼子前，他的身体因对方的威压而紧绷到几乎颤抖起来。<br/>
“Look, a puppy.（看，一只小狗。）”<br/>
低沉的嗓音在张若昀头顶响起，带着调笑的腔调。<br/>
不知道崔宇植是傻，还是大胆，亦或者是傻大胆，在这种时候还敢朝张若昀叽叽喳喳说话，不停叫着张若昀的名字。张若昀拧紧眉头，恨极了这个傻子，在心里发誓他逃跑的时候绝对不要带崔宇植了！<br/>
“昀？看来是个中国人，不错。”<br/>
BD饶有兴致的撑着狗笼打量里面的张若昀，目测这只puppy拥有一对浑圆的臀丘。张若昀没想到BD会中文，而且比崔宇植这个半吊子说的好。他仍旧闭着眼，打算见机行事。BD对张若昀的兴趣很大，他没再看其他的狗奴，命令缅族人将张若昀装车。<br/>
载着张若昀的皮卡行驶在丛林窄路上，张若昀机警的四下打量，记忆路线。他不知道是该谢谢崔宇植，还是诅咒他八辈祖宗，离开狗场就多了逃生的机会，相应的也多了未知的危机。皮卡车跟着ORV一路颠簸进丛林更深处，这里树木丛生，藤蔓爬在树干上，与艳丽的菌类呆在一起。虫鸣鸟叫不绝于耳，远处传来野生动物的吼声，好像是猴子猞狸之类的。一段路程后，人声渐起，越来越近，美国人特有的鬼吼乱叫传过来，张若昀分辨了一下，断定对方在开party。<br/>
——美国佬特战队的生活真滋润。<br/>
张若昀想起自己爬冰卧雪的哥哥，撇撇嘴。<br/>
两辆车前后驶进一个宽阔的营地中，这里条件比狗场好太多了，有数辆ORV、ATV以及路虎，竹楼修整坚固，还有几顶花里胡哨的丛林野战帐篷扎在竹楼旁边。营地中间起了一簇篝火，人高马大的特战队员们正在聚集在这里吃东西。张若昀闻到空气里烤肉和酒精的味道，禁不住深吸一口气，咽了咽唾沫——他一直在吃狗场的糊糊，很久没有吃过肉了。喉结刮过狗链很不舒服，他烦躁的扯了一把，发出哗啦啦的锁链声。<br/>
缅族人将狗笼从皮卡上搬下来，一个穿丛林迷彩裤的美国兵拎着洗车用的喷枪把狗笼里的张若昀喷了个透心凉。喷枪调的力度不小，把张若昀伤口上结的痂都喷掉了，重新流出血来。张若昀在狭小的狗笼里狼狈躲闪，美国兵哈哈大笑，恶意的将喷枪对准他身上细嫩的地方，尤其是胯间，被重点照顾。<br/>
“Fred, if this puppy's butt gets blown out, I'll slap you in the butt with Barrett!（弗雷德，如果你把小狗的屁眼喷坏了，我就用巴雷特肏你的屁股！）”<br/>
BD在餐桌旁开了一瓶啤酒，笑骂负责清洗张若昀的大兵弗雷德。其他特战队员爆发出哄笑，纷纷表示弗雷德的屁眼臭不可闻，十分恶心。弗雷德转头用手上的喷枪反击，遭到数个啤酒罐爆头。<br/>
张若昀蜷在狗笼一角，不可置信的听着这帮美国佬对话，额角青筋暴起，抓着衣服的手因用力而泛白。<br/>
他没想到狗场里的人竟然是用来供人泄欲的。<br/>
而他现在——张若昀愤怒的瞪着正在喝啤酒的BD——就要被这个混蛋给做了！<br/>
BD警觉性堪比野兽，张若昀瞪他的第一时间就被他发现了，他冲张若昀挑起一边眉毛，轻佻的舔了舔被啤酒润泽的嘴唇。张若昀用力撕扯颈上狗链，恨不得把自己勒死，只是徒劳。<br/>
“So cute!（真可爱）”<br/>
BD愉快的吹了个口哨。旁边赤裸上身穿作战背心的黑人队员顺着BD的视线看过去，露出意味不明的笑容。<br/>
“This puppy?（这只小狗？）”<br/>
“Yep!（没错！）”<br/>
“Well, you come first.（那么，你第一个来。）”<br/>
黑人队员笑着拍拍BD的肩膀。<br/>
往常“性趣活动”时BD不太参与，大家摸不到他的喜好，默认他是个male chauvinist，虽然他们买女人的时候BD也不参与。今天BD反常的对一个男人产生了莫大的兴趣，黑人队员仔细观察那个狗笼里的奴——亚洲男性；穿的乱七八糟看不清身材，不过湿衣服粘在身上能显出不错的线条；脸很小，嘴唇红润饱满，眼睛里闪烁着怒火和杀意。<br/>
“Ah, it seems your puppy wants to kill you.（阿哈，看起来你的小狗想杀了你。）”<br/>
黑人队员撞了一下BD的肩膀，示意他看张若昀的眼神。BD笑了一下，毫不在意。<br/>
“I will make him cry with my dick.（我会用我的鸡巴让他哭的。）”<br/>
天色愈发昏暗，弗雷德清洗了张若昀又给他喷了一遍酒精，以确保他身上是干净的。这样一番折腾下来，饶是张若昀身体素质好，也有点吃不消。缅族人在狗笼外铺上一块塑料布，用电棍给了张若昀一下子，电得他浑身麻痹，然后再拽着他脖子上的狗链将他从狗笼里拖出来。张若昀有意反击，力不从心，被瘦小的缅族人扒了裤子按着跪趴在地上。缅族人做这一套得心应手，想来是做过很多遍了。他们分工协作，几个人按住张若昀，另有一个人从皮卡上取下一只灌满透明液体的150ml针筒，将细长的硅胶针头深深插进张若昀收紧的棕红色屁眼。张若昀挣扎了一下，被电击过的瘫软身体没有多少力气，并不能摆脱灌肠器具。<br/>
透明液体有点凉，慢慢打进张若昀的屁眼里。他脸贴在地上被挤的有点扭曲，电击也麻痹了他的面部肌肉，张开的嘴巴流出口涎，他把仅剩的力气都放在肛门括约肌上，以防止那些使他小腹冰凉胀痛的液体带着秽物流出来。一针筒液体打进去，张若昀脸色发青牙关紧咬，冷汗直流的身体起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他双手抠住塑料布，全副身心都在与肠道内的混合物们抗争。缅族人不会照顾他的尊严，使用女性用扩阴器迫使他排泄，紧接着用喷枪将他沾染了污秽的下体冲洗干净。<br/>
这样的工作进行了三次。<br/>
缅族人将虚软的张若昀反绑双手放在篝火旁，然后就回到了皮卡上。张若昀腹部还在痛，但是已经排泄不出什么东西了，缅族人把他当成卤煮里的食材，清洗的干干净净。大兵们此时已经吃饱喝足，正在兴头上，急需娱乐活动。他们把餐桌上吃剩的食物扫到地上，七手八脚抬起张若昀放在桌子上，过程中不乏任意揩油者，捏得张若昀生疼。他身上的痱子还在，红红的，伤口处有些干涸的血。BD在队员们的起哄声中跳上餐桌，像急于性交的发情公狮，扑在张若昀身上将他禁锢。BD身上有一股烟草味，闻起来像手卷烟叶。他揪着张若昀脖子上的狗链，逼视着张若昀的眼睛。张若昀不甘示弱地回望，心底在盘算该如何脱困。<br/>
BD好像看穿了他的想法，哼笑一声，撕开他上身仅存的湿T恤，露出他鼓胀柔软的奶子。他的胸肌是圆形的，其本人的身体又天生柔软，于是那对奶子看起来色情极了。现场气氛由于这对颤巍巍的饱满奶子而火热，不少人掏出老二就想撸一发先。BD捏捏张若昀的奶子，对张若昀露出羞耻的表情感到满意。张若昀不堪忍受这等奇耻大辱，腰部发力，打算将BD从身上掀下去。BD身体摇晃了一下，很快就稳住了。他被这反抗撩拨得兴奋起来，拉直张若昀的身体亲吻他。<br/>
“滚开！”<br/>
张若昀气急大叫，被大兵们的欢呼声淹没。BD温热的唇舌吮咂他的乳头，硬硬的短须刺痛他的皮肤，快感从他的胸口蔓延开来，让他浑身发烫。BD亲吻了一会儿便离开他的身体，抓住翻身欲逃的他拉开双腿，被灌肠器具好好清洗过的屁眼暴露出来，在火光映照下呈现出熟红色。张若昀情急之下夹紧双腿，却正好将BD的腰夹住，BD勃起的阴茎隔着裤子抵在他屁眼上。<br/>
“不要急，puppy。”<br/>
BD解开裤子，放出他粗大硬挺的阴茎。张若昀下意识要躲，被围在周围的美国佬按住，数只手趁机玩弄他的胸部，更有甚者捏开他的下巴将阴茎塞进去，腥膻的阴茎深入喉咙，张若昀咽部收缩，干呕不止。BD抬高张若昀的腿，扶着阴茎肏进那个紧致温暖的屁眼里。他感受到张若昀绷紧了身体，也听到张若昀发出的痛哼，这实在令他愉悦。包裹阴茎的肠道紧的恰到好处，BD挺动臀部，好让阴茎充分摩擦产生快感。张若昀修长漂亮的腿被他夹在腋下，他双手掐着张若昀的腿根，好让自己的阴茎楔进更深处。<br/>
张若昀感觉自己要被两根阴茎串起来了。<br/>
口中的阴茎塞在嘴里令他窒息，屁眼里那根则仿佛要将他撑爆。BD小腹上有腹毛，拍在他的臀部有点痒。肉感的屁股在拍打中形成一波一波的肉浪，旁边没有机会肏张若昀的大兵便抓着那皮光肉滑的臀肉抓捏，一只手用力撸动自己肿痛的阴茎。<br/>
“唔……嗯嗯……”<br/>
有人趴在张若昀的胸口吮咬他的乳头，又痛又爽。屁股里那根BD的阴茎似乎摸到法门，次次戳在张若昀的前列腺处，每戳一下，他的身体就随着强烈的刺激抽动一下。两厢相加，张若昀的情欲被勾出来，烧着了身体，阴茎也慢慢勃起。一只带着枪茧的粗糙大手握住了他的阴茎，毫无章法的用力撸动。<br/>
张若昀悲哀的发现自己在这样的境遇下，竟然产生了空前强烈的快感，几乎要夺走他的理智。<br/>
口涎顺着合不上的嘴巴流向颈侧，张若昀红艳的舌头开始舔舐口中滚烫的阴茎。他的身体扭动，身体挺高，以期望吸吮他乳头的人可以更用力些。BD的阴茎仿佛由马达带动，抽插的又快又狠，将他肠道中残留的清洁液体摩擦成白沫，沾在BD的阴毛上。张若昀的肛周略微松弛，像个硅胶套子，阴茎拔出，它便顺着方向翻出一点嫩红内壁，阴茎插入，它再翻卷回去，一来一去，不时因刺激而绞紧。整个骨盆地带，因BD的肏干，酥麻的仿佛要融化了。<br/>
“呃唔！”<br/>
快感突然汇集在小腹，张若昀绷紧脚背，脚趾蜷缩，腰腹挺高不停颤抖，眼看着就要射精了。<br/>
BD一把捏住张若昀的阴茎，用拇指按住他的尿道口。张若昀登时崩溃的哭了出来，双脚踢蹬，企图踢开BD好让自己射精。BD用手臂夹住张若昀的双腿，加快肏干的速度，不断戳弄着张若昀的前列腺。终于在一番刺激下，张若昀腰腹抽搐着收紧屁眼，BD适时松手，与张若昀一同射了出来。精液不断灌进张若昀的肠道，强迫他口交的大兵抽出阴茎射在他的脸上。张若昀目光呆滞如一滩烂泥瘫在桌上，眼角通红，泪眼婆娑。<br/>
“Leave it to you, take good care of my puppy.（交给你们了，好好关照我的小狗。）”<br/>
BD抹一把汗湿的头发，提起裤子回他的房间去了。留在这里的大兵们再次将阴茎肏进张若昀身上各个可以使用的洞，玩弄着他的身体。<br/>
“Fred, give up the position, you should enjoy the Barrett given to you by BD!（弗雷德，让出这位置，你应该去享用BD给你的巴雷特！）”<br/>
黑人队员朝占据了张若昀屁眼的弗雷德讥讽道。<br/>
弗雷德大怒，抽出阴茎从旁边找出一把M4A1，推开趁他离开快速占据张若昀屁眼的黑人队员，掀翻张若昀，然后将上膛的枪管插进张若昀的屁眼。张若昀浑浑噩噩的脑袋瞬间清醒，他趴在餐桌上不敢轻举妄动，生怕枪走火把他的肚子轰个稀巴烂。美国佬为弗雷德的玩儿法欢呼起来，他们撸动着自己的阴茎，催促弗雷德用这把枪肏干张若昀。<br/>
冰凉的枪管快速抽插起来，带着棱角的枪管把张若昀弄的很疼，但他战战兢兢大气不敢出，只有枪管插屁眼的咕叽声和他发抖时狗链发出的哗啦声。汗水在张若昀的皮肤上流淌，紧致细腻的皮肤色泽完美，体毛稀少，这是上天赋予亚洲人的美丽。而张若昀胸大腰细腿长，肌肉线条紧实流畅，像一只猫科动物。大兵们边欣赏张若昀被M4A1肏干的性感场景，边夸赞BD眼光不赖。<br/>
枪管被肠道温热了，吊桥效应使张若昀情动，萎靡的阴茎重新勃起，喉咙中溢出压抑的呻吟声。有的大兵忍不住射精了，精液喷在张若昀身上，星星点点。弗雷德耍坏心眼儿，不停用枪管尖锐的地方戳刺张若昀的前列腺。<br/>
“啊……哈啊……”<br/>
张若昀身体滚烫，脸颊泛着不自然的潮红，红肿嘴唇上沾着精液，露出高潮来临时苦痛甘美的表情，将稀薄精液射在自己的大腿上。<br/>
这一晚，张若昀被玩弄到后半夜，他数次昏厥，又被人用酒灌醒。许是酒精麻痹了神经，影响了张若昀的思维，他开始向这帮美国佬求欢，发出淫荡的呻吟声，吸嘬每个人的阴茎，在被肏干的时候扭动腰部。BD出来围观了一次，拍了几张照片，愉快的拎着酒回到他的房间去了。<br/>
窗外淫靡的声音断断续续传进来，BD愉快的靠在床头，翻看着手机里的张若昀的照片。他选了几张，发给通讯软件中备注为“黑狐-张显宗”的联系人。<br/>
“叮——”<br/>
虽然是后半夜，但对方还是很快就回复了。<br/>
［你找死。］<br/>
BD愉快的笑出了声，他将定位发过去，像个等待情人来相见的热恋男孩。<br/>
［你知道我想要什么，自己来，不要惊动任何人。］<br/>
［我会让你知道我的大鸡巴有多爽的。］<br/>
［让你，像你弟弟一样爽。］</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>早泄的我就是这样短小</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>